Passionate
by Olego
Summary: Scotty invites Kevin to a secluded spot.


Kevin is everything but secure when he walks out onto a rooftop somewhere in Los Angeles. Scotty is far more eager, leading him to a secluded place where it's less windy and a better view.

"Relax, Kevin, I borrowed the key from a friend who works here, we are totally allowed to be here." Scotty draws Kevin to him and kisses him. "The other day I came to think of that very romantic picnic you arranged for us on the top of your office building at the law firm, and now I want to repay." Scotty draws a line down Kevin's spine, using only his index finger. The touch sets of just the right feelings for Kevin.

The spot Scotty has led them to has a big blanket and lots of pillows on the ground. The picnic basket is on the floor and some candles help the light from the city to light up the place.

Scotty sits down and gestures for Kevin to sit right next to him. Scotty pulls out a bottle of wine from the basket and pours them some. Kevin tries the wine and hums approvingly. He leans in to kiss Scotty's lips. They are already a bit red from the wine, and he taste from the grapes.

"You're adorable. Too bad I'm not that hungry." He says and nods at the basket.

"Actually, it's a good thing you aren't, because there is no food in this." Scotty says.

Kevin looks at the basket, covered with a white cloth.

"Then what is it?" He asks, reaching over to remove the cloth. Scotty's hand grips his wrist.

"It's a surprise." Scotty says and leads Kevin's hand to his own chest. "When I thought of our last rooftop picnic I remember how you wanted to stay for a bit to… enjoy the view, and I wanted to go home."

"And then we were almost caught in the elevator, yes I remember." Kevin finishes. His hand has worked itself in under Scotty's shirt and onto Scotty's back, slowly caressing the small of his back.

"And I felt a bit stupid." Scotty says. "I had the chance to make love to my wonderful husband in such a romantic place, and instead we were caught on tape in an elevator in an office building."

"I that's your plan, do I even dare to ask what's in the basket?" Kevin asks and his hand travels up on Scotty's back, giving him enough support to pull in Scotty for a proper kiss. His other hand pulls Scotty down as well, and soon enough they're on the ground, Scotty pinned under Kevin.

"It's not as romantic as one could hope." Scotty says, although his words come out more as slurs, as Kevin's mouth is still covering his. Kevin ends the kiss and gets on his elbows, still pinning down his husband to the ground. He removes a corner of the cloth and looks down. In the basket is a tube of lube and a pack of napkins. Kevin laughs out loud.

"How were you even so sure I wanted to sleep with you here?" He asks.

"I mean this with respect and all, but you're not in position to say that, when I can _feel you _against my thigh." Scotty says and moves his lower body against Kevin's. Kevin laughs again and lowers himself on Scotty. Their lips meet again, and as soon as their tongues are allowed to meet between hot and wet lips, there is no turning back, and they both know it.

Kevin manages to get Scotty naked under him without getting off of him, and he enjoys every lost piece of clothing. Or rather, the piece of skin it uncovers. The cool winter air makes kissed spots very cold, and an additional blanket is added on top of them.

Scotty fully enjoys Kevin's possessive thought. He's trapped under Kevin without much room to move, and Kevin takes full advantage of having him there. He enjoys the arousing kisses and he loves the inciting licks. He knows it's cold, but he barely notices anymore. Kevin's warm body on top of his, claiming him and his body is more than enough to make him forget everything around him.

Kevin's thrusts are slow at first, making sure Scotty is with him, making sure that they are both enjoying the motion. Scotty's face changes from wincing of pain to anticipating and Kevin's stroking becomes faster and heavier. Feeling Scotty's legs around him, keeping him there makes him almost losing it right in the beginning, but the face Scotty gives him shows him that this is wished to be slow and lingering, rather than a quick peek.

Kevin puts a lot of effort into his movements, enjoying every second he can kiss his wonderful husband as they together show the stars over Los Angeles how it's done.

They are both out of breath when they collapse into a pile of legs and arms on the blanket. Kevin wraps the blanket tighter around them embracing Scotty in his arms. Scotty looks up at the sky.

"Wow, you can actually see stars from here." He says.

"I know, it's amazing." Kevin says and puts his nose against Scotty's sweaty neck. "It's like we left the city." Scotty's excitement over stars is perhaps a bit surprising.

Kevin was never that impressed with it, never interested in knowing the difference between the Big Dipper and Orion. However, watching Scotty point at different constellations of lights, saying their names, was very interesting. Scotty's rapt eyes and voice made it interesting.

When Scotty's done and puts his arm down under the blanket the air is silent.

"If this was a movie, I'd say something like 'Your love takes me to the stars.'" Kevin says.

"Please don't." Scotty laughs at him.

"I won't. It's too cliché." Kevin assures him. "But I do love you."

"I know, I love you too, Kev. But you know, now it's your turn to tops this rooftop picnic." Scotty teases.

"I thought this was the end of the rounds." Kevin says.

"There's no end." Scotty explains. "Just ask the stars." He says in a dramatic voice.

"Oh you." Kevin says and puts his index finger in Scotty's side.

"No, no, tickling not fair." Scotty tries to get away. When he flees Kevin's arms, Kevin determinatively pulls him back and down onto the blanket.

"Get back here. I wasn't done with the cheesy lines."


End file.
